Jasność
by euphoria814
Summary: Część druga serii Barw, miniaturka z pozoru kanoniczna


**autor: euphoria**  
 **seria: Barw**  
 **tytuł: Jasność**  
 **ostrzeżenia: znów przyciężka atmosfera... raczej mrocznie w zamyśle miało być... koniecznie należy zapoznać się z częścią poprzedzającą...**

 **betowała Zil, którą ślicznie całujemy w podzięce za czas mi poświęcony :***

 **dedykowane sand za to, że jestem kwintesencją kłopotów :)**

* * *

Kiedy Harry Potter siedział zamknięty w swojej komórce pod schodami, czasami przez szczelinę pomiędzy drzwiami i podłogą prześlizgiwało się coś, co rozbijało wieczny mrok. Pełzło po brudnym, nigdy nie odkurzanym parkiecie i walczyło o każdy centymetr kwadratowy powierzchni z ciemnością.

Tak Harry poznał Jasność.

Nie miał jeszcze wyrobionego o niej zdania. Nie dotykała go bezpośrednio, gdy leżał wtulony w bezpieczny kąt, ukryty przed całym światem, jak tego wymagali od niego Dursleyowie.

Harry spojrzał na światło świec, ale nie zrobiło na nim aż takiego wrażenia, jak długa broda starca, który właśnie przedstawiał się jako Albus Dumbledore – dyrektor Hogwartu. Wiekowy czarodziej jako jedyny nosił jasne szaty i tak imponujący zarost, który zdawał się migotać srebrnymi nićmi w dyskretnych promieniach zaklęć.  
\- To Jasność – podsumował Harry, zapominając o tym, że nie wolno odzywać mu się niepytanym…

W komórce przeważnie milczał, nie chcąc drażnić wujostwa, ale gdy tylko Dursleyowie opuszczali dom, pozwalał sobie na wypowiedzenie na głos kilku słów. Tak by nie zapomnieć ich brzmienia. Ich smaku i ich kształtu.  
Wtedy pochłaniała je Jasność i tonęły w jej blasku pozostając bez odpowiedzi. Nigdy zresztą na takową nie czekał, więc nie czuł żalu do Jasności, która dawała im dom.  
Skoro on go nie miał – niech przynajmniej jego słowa odnajdą bezpieczną przystań.

\- Jasność? – spytał ktoś za nim.  
Dziewczyna z największą burzą loków jaką widział w życiu podejrzliwie mu się przypatrywała od paru minut. Hermiona. Pamiętał ją z pociągu. Wyglądała na obeznaną z czarodziejskim światem, choć jak on wychowała się wśród mugoli.  
\- To jak czarodzieje nazywają to? – odparł pytaniem, wskazując niezbyt kulturalnie palcem na brodę Dumbledore'a, który właśnie robił miejsce przy mównicy równie wiekowej czarownicy.  
Hermiona bardzo powoli podążyła wzrokiem za jego palcem, po czym zmarszczyła brwi. Jej malutki nosek drgnął, gdy formowała wnioski.  
\- To broda – orzekła tonem, z którym nie mógł się kłócić.  
\- Wiem, ale jej… kolor… - zawiesił sugestywnie głos, mając nadzieję, że zrozumie.  
Zrozumiała.

\- Biel, Harry – odpowiedziała obserwując wciąż uważnie Dumbledore'a. – Biały, szary, srebrny… - zaczęła wymieniać.  
\- Biel – powtórzył oczarowany brzmieniem. – Biel.

Nie ufał Jasności nawet wtedy, gdy zsunął się ze swojego łóżka, a ona nie odgryzła mu stopy.

Kilka tygodni później, gdy już we trójcę siedzieli w hogwarckiej bibliotece Harry podniósł głowę i niesiony nagłą myślą, spytał.  
\- Czy Dumbledore jest dobry?  
Zaczytana dotąd Hermiona posłała mu dokładnie to samo badawcze spojrzenie, którym uraczyła go pierwszego dnia. Harry prawie pożałował pytania, gdy nagle jej nosek ponownie drgnął, a brwi zmarszczyły się, jakby przez to chciała dodać sobie powagi.  
\- Tak, Harry. Najlepszym – odpowiedziała i jak gdyby nigdy nic powróciła do przerwanej lektury.

Jasność – nie Biel jest dobra… orzekł w pierwsze po Hogwarcie wakacje, gdy siedział zamknięty w komórce, a jedyne, co przełamywało mrok było jasnym pergaminem, który udało mu się przemycić i srebrzystą poświatą, wkradającą się do jego świata przez szczelinę pomiędzy drzwiami i podłogą. To właśnie w niej teraz moczył swoje stopy, wiedząc, że nie zmieści się cały. Była zbyt mała, by mogła pochłonąć całe jego ciało.  
Wszystko nareszcie układało się w logiczną całość. Dumbledore był dobry, światło było dobre i dzień też, więc Biel była dobra. Jakkolwiek by jej nie nazwać – jasny, srebrzysty, złoty – cokolwiek rozpędzało mrok swoim blaskiem i odganiało demony – dawało nadzieję.  
Bo ciemność nabrała całkiem odmiennego charakteru. Nie była już bezpiecznym schronieniem. To ona okalała Zakazany Las, to w niej krył się Voldemort… To ją nosił Snape – kimkolwiek by dla niego nie był…

Draco Malfoy. Drugi rok był znamienny w ich relacjach. Harry już pierwszego dnia pobytu w czarodziejskim świecie natknął się na niego i Lucjusza w Esach Floresach. I dostrzegł coś, co wcale mu się nie spodobało, ale ze wszelkich sił starał się wyprzeć to z pamięci i pomijać…  
Dwa tygodnie później zobaczył młodego Ślizgona na boisku do quidditcha i nie mógł pojąć dlaczego nie dostrzegł tego wcześniej. Blondwłosa, pozbawiona barwnika głowa Draco Malfoya błyszczała w słońcu srebrem. Też na swój sposób była Bielą.  
\- Czy Malfoy jest zły? – spytał, gdy tylko usiedli na dziedzińcu szkoły.  
Hermiona rzuciła mu to spojrzenie.  
\- Nie.  
\- Tak.  
Odpowiedzieli niemal natychmiast: ona i Ron.

\- Draco jest leniwym arystokratycznym narcyzem – zaczęła, a rudzielec przytakiwał każdemu jej słowu. – Ale nie jest zły.  
Przyjął to do wiadomości.

Biel nie dawała mu spokoju. Od kiedy oddzieliła się od Jasności nie potrafił o niej nie myśleć. Broda Dumbledore'a. Blask świec rozganiający mrok. Głowa Draco Malfoya. Uśmiech Gilderoya Lockharta.

\- Szlama! – Jedno słowo rozniosło się echem po hogwarckich korytarzach.  
Draco Malfoy odszedł z kpiącym uśmieszkiem na ustach, który Harry miał ochotę zetrzeć.  
\- Jest zły – wyszeptała mu wtedy zapłakana Hermiona.  
A on przyjął to do wiadomości.

Teraz, gdy w dormitorium zgasły światła nie potrafił się skupić. Biel wracała do niego nie jako Jasność, ale jako poszczególne obrazy – na pozór niezwiązane ze sobą, przeczące, kontrastujące, wnoszące zamęt…  
Biel była brodą Dumbledore'a – najlepszego z najlepszych. Mentora i obrońcy.  
Biel była smugą światła spod drzwi, przed którym uciekały demony.  
Biel była głową Draco Malfoya, który nazwał Hermionę szlamą.  
I nieskazitelnymi zębami Gilderoya Lockharta z nieszczerym uśmiechem na ustach.  
Biel – w końcu – była zębem Bazyliszka, wbitym w jego ramię. I łzami Feniksa, które go uleczyły.  
Wśród tego galimatiasu obrazów i myśli, wciąż jedna wracała do niego.

Snape miał żółte zęby…


End file.
